Destiny
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa memisahkan mereka adalah takdir. Mereka sudah sejak awal menyerahkan diri pada takdir yang sudah digariskan. / KyuMin / Be Happy. Just be Happy. Hadapi kenyataan dan berbahagialah.


"Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu pada pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"Seperti ini? Seperti apa?" tanya pemuda berwajah manis itu. Dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pemuda berkulit pucat tadi.

"Diam-diam bertemu, satu kali setiap dua bulan, bahkan hanya semalam," jawabnya.

"Tapi kan kita masih bertemu di hari-hari biasa. Bertemu saat latihan, bertemu saat ada show, bertemu—"

"Bertemu dalam profesionalitas maksudmu?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk. Dia mengecup leher pemuda tampan yang mendekapnya semakin erat itu.

"Tapi saat itu aku hanya teman satu grupmu. Adikmu. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya sekedar fanservis biasa."

Pemuda manis itu terkekeh pelan. "Lalu kau maunya seperti apa?"

"Seperti ini, memelukmu yang telanjang erat-erat," jawabnya.

Pemuda itu tertawa keras. Pelan dipukulnya pundak pemuda tampannya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa sesekali quicky? Di ruang ganti, di kamar mandi, atau di mobil mungkin? Seperti biasanya?"

"Lalu kita berdua akan mati dibunuh atau bunuh diri karena ketahuan?"

"Lebih baik seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku lebih baik mati bersama denganmu dari pada harus hidup melihatmu menjadi suami orang dan ayah dari anak-anakmu kelak."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau merasakan hal yang sama? Yang menikah itu kau, yang kau tinggal kawin itu aku," pemuda tampan itu bertanya bingung.

Pemuda manis lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Memangnya kau tidak akan menikah?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menikah!"

"Nah, saat kau menikah aku akan meraskan hal yang seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini."

"Karma does exist?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk sambil tertawa.

"Saat aku sudah menikah aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi," kata pemuda tampan itu. matanya menatap lurus pada manik mata bening di hadapannya.

"Hn?"

"Ah, ani. Saat aku sudah bertemu dengan orang yang tepat, sepertimu yang bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. aku tidak akan diam-diam bertemu denganmu dan menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta bersamamu seperti ini."

Pemuda manis itu kehilangan senyumnya. "K-kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin jika aku masih tetap bertemu denganmu aku akan meninggalkan gadis itu, siapa pun dia. Karena tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku mencintai orang lain, jika aku kembali bertemu denganmu, aku akan tetap jatuh padamu. Seperti selalu, berapa kali pun."

Pemuda manis itu kembali mendekap pemudanya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia, tidak apa-apa. Seperti ini bersamaku pasti membuatmu sakit, 'kan? Segerah bertemu dengan orang itu dan menikah. Agar aku tahu rasa," bisiknya.

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk. "Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang tahu jika aku sudah menemukannya."

"Tapi jangan dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku belum satu tahun menikah dan aku belum mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Aku bisa gila jika harus menjalani hubungan dengannya dan kehilanganmu."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tertawa, dia menepuk pelun punggung pemudanya. "Kau benar-benar egois. Sesekali pikirkan perasaanku yang mencintaimu ini."

"Maaf…"

"Ah, kau tidak akan bisa mencintai dia seperti kau mencintaiku, kau tahu? Kau tidak akan bisa mencintainya seperti itu karena dia bukan aku."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau dan cintamu itu memang luar biasa."

"Tentu saja," pemuda tampan itu tertawa. "Sudah pukul dua, ayo bercinta lagi. Kau harus kembali ke rumah pagi-pagi sekali dan aku juga harus kembali ke dorm."

"Aku pikir kau akan mengajak tidur!" pemuda manis itu berkata geram.

"Mana bisa tidur jika aku hanya punya satu malam untuk bersamamu. Tidak ada tidur! Kau tidur di rumahmu saja!"

"Tapi kan aku lelah! Sejak baru tiba kerja kita hanya bercinta saja!"

"Mana mungkin! Kita sudah makan malam romantis bersama, mengobrol, bercinta lalu mengobrol lagi lalu makan lagi dan kembali bercinta! Itu kan bukan hanya bercinta!"

"Tapi aku lelah~"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang bekerja."

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tenanglah, Lee Sungmin!"

XXX

Lee Sungmin memasuki gedung agensinya sambil tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang dia kenal. Beberapa staf masih menggodanya tentang pernikahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan candaan yang sama.

"Masih ada saja, padahal aku bukan lagi pengantin baru," gumamnya sembari terus melangkah menuju ruang latihan.

"Sungmin hyung!" Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Mendapati Ryeowook dan Kangin berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Oh, Ryeowookie, Kangin hyung," sapanya.

"Aigoo, tidak peduli sudah menikah atau belum kau selalu saja datang pagi," kata Kangin.

Sungmin tertawa. "Memang tidak ada bedanya, 'kan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Bukannya pengantin baru lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama?"

"Pengantin baru apa?" kata Sungmin tertawa.

"Hyung itu termasuk pengantin baru, belum satu tahun menikah berarti masih pengantin baru. Omong-omong, hyung tidak berbulan madu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Jadwal kita padat, aku juga akan wamil. Bulan madunya nanti saja."

"Istrimu tidak protes?" tanya Kangin.

"Tidak, dia cukup mengerti," jawab Sungmin.

Kangin mengangguk. "Ah, kajja. Hyukjae pasti sudah menunggu. Akhir-akhir ini dia sensitive sekali. Marah-marah saja kerjanya."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa. "Hyung, beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun mengambil libur. Hanya satu hari, kau tau dia kemana? Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat dia selalu mengambil libur," tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook, menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Apa dia sudah mulai berkencan? Aku sering melihatnya diam-diam menelfon seseorang sekarang. Jika ditanya siapa, dia hanya tersenyum jahil. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Sungmin diam. Sebentuk jarum tak nyata menusuk hatinya dalam sekali.

"Ah, apa hyung tidak apa-apa jika Kyuhyun berkencan?" tanya Ryeowook, dia menatap Sungmin lembut.

"T-tentu saja. Dia harus berkencan. Secepatnya," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. "Saling mencintai dalam hati saja ya, Sungmin-hyung."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kajja! Kita harus latihan sekarang!" seru Ryeowook dan berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Rasa takut tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya.

XXX

Sungmin harus mengaku dia adalah manusia paling egois di dunia sejak mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Dia seolah tidak membutuhkan siapa pun lagi asal Kyuhyun ada disampingnya. Sungmin juga harus mengakui bahwa cintanya pada Kyuhyun terlalu besar. Saking besarnya, tidak sekali dia membuat pemuda itu terluka.

Kyuhyun sendiri selalu mati-matian bertahan untuk Lee Sungmin. Satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil menaklukan hatinya.

Saat berita itu beredar, jangan kira mereka baik-baik saja. Frekuensi pertengkaran mereka meningkat tajam dibandingkan dengan dulu. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun padahal sudah membicarakan ini sejak Sungmin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Jauh sebelum itu, saat mereka memutuskan untuk bersama tanpa peduli apa pun halangan yang akan mereka hadapi, mereka sudah membicarakan ini.

Bahwa suatu saat Kyuhyun atau Sungmin akan menikah dengan gadis yang garis tangan tentukan. Bahwa satu-satunya hal yang bisa memisahkan mereka adalah takdir. Mereka sudah sejak awal menyerahkan diri pada takdir yang sudah digariskan. Mereka sudah sejak awal tahu bahwa cinta mereka tidak masuk ke dalam takdir yang sudah dituliskan untuk hidup mereka.

Saat takdir Sungmin datang lebih dulu, Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang bisa mati kapan saja. Saat Sungmin menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu adalah takdirnya, Kyuhyun geram setengah mati. Dia kenal gadis itu. mereka seprofesi, pemain drama musikal. Yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih geram adalah Sungmin tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka dan memilih untuk menjalani keduanya bersamaan.

Sungmin bilang, jika selama ini mereka bisa menutupi, kenapa sekarang tidak? Jika selama ini mereka bisa berkencan diam-diam tanpa diketahui orang lain, kenapa sekarang tidak? Dia tidak mencintai gadis itu sebesar dia mencintai Sungmin, katanya. Alasan untuk menikahi gadis itu pun bukan karena sangat mencintai.

Sungmin merasa gadis itu baik, meski tidak sebaik Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa gadis itu mengerti dirinya, meski tidak sepengertian Kyuhyun. Sungmin suka gadis itu, meski tidak sebesar rasa sukanya pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sungmin jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun setengah mati menahan amarah saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu padanya. Air mata Sungmin adalah satu-satunya alasan untuk menekan emosi Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin sangat mencintainya, kenapa dia memilih untuk menikahi gadis itu? Jika Sungmin sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin berpisah tapi tetap ingin menikah, kenapa mereka repot-repot bicara omong kosong tentang takdir?

Jika dulu Kyuhyun yang rela berlutut untuk mendapatkan cinta Sungmin.

Maka sekarang Sungmin yang menangis hingga air matanya kering untuk menyembuhkan luka hati Kyuhyun karena dirinya.

XXX

"Aku? Berkencan? Iya, aku berkencan, denganmu," kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

Mereka sedang berada di kamar Kyuhyun di dorm sekarang. Member mengundang Sungmin untuk makan diang bersama setelah latihan selesai. Sejak menikah, Sungmin sudha tidak pernah makan siang di dorm lagi bersama mereka.

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun-ssi," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia menyilangkan kakinya, menatap Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Aku belum berkencan dengan siapa-siapa. Jika sudah, kau pasti orang pertama yang tau."

"Ryeowook bilang kau sering terlihat diam-diam menelfon sekarang," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Jadi aku lebih sering menelfon orang-orang sekarang," sahut Kyuhyun.

"_Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin hyung! Makanannya sudah selesai!"_ terdengar suara Ryeowook memanggil dari luar kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut. "Kau terlalu takut. Aku janji tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun padamu. Dari dulu juga kita seperti itu, 'kan?"

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kyuhyun benar, dia terlalu takut.

"Ceraikan istirmu, menikah denganku dan pindah dari Korea jika kau memang setakut itu kehilanganku," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan. Dia beranjak dari duduknya. "Kajja, makan siang sudah siap. Sedikit lagi kita lebih lama disini mereka akan mendobrak pintu. Mereka akan mengira aku memperkosa suami orang," sambungnya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu akan berlalu. "Kajja, bawa aku kabur dari Korea dan nikahi aku. Aku akan menceraikannya," kata Sungmin. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari kekuatan dari keraguannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun balas menatap Sungmin. "Kita bertemu dua bulan sekali saja dulu. Matamu masih ragu," katanya.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tertunduk dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari genggamannya.

"Saat keluar dari pintu ini, pasanglah topengmu Lee Sungmin. Masalah ini selesai di sini. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, tidak akan ada yang aku sembunyikan," kata Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu.

Sungmin merosot jatuh tepat saat dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Kyuhyun tidak pernah setegas ini padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bagus. Maka dia tidak akan terlalu sakit karenaku…" gumam Sungmin pelan. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

XXX

"Kau akan kemana, Oppa?" tanya wanita muda itu pada Sungmin.

"Menginap di dorm, harus latihan. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Biasanya juga seperti ini, tidak masalah. Apa aku perlu ikut?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Kau bisa dikerjai habis-habis oleh mereka. Kau tau sendiri, kan," jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa.

Wanita itu ikut tertawa. Dia memeluk Sungmin erat. "Saranghae, Oppa. Hati-hati saat membawa mobil, ya," katanya.

"Hn? Tidak biasanya," sahut Sungmin, membalas pelukan hangan istrinya.

"Tentu saja harus hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin ayah dari anak kita kenapa-napa di jalan," katanya, nada suaranya terdengar sangat ceria.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kita baru menikah dan kau sudah—"

"Aku hamil, Oppa," kata wanita itu dengan nada yang jauh lebih ceria.

Sungmin terdiam. Kata-kata istrinya barusan terngiang di ingatannya. Berulang-ulang kali.

"Oppa," panggil wanita itu seraya melepas pelukan mereka. "Oppa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"O-oh, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau tidak senang?" tanya wanita itu, wajahnya dibuat sedih.

"A-ani! Tentu saja aku senang! A-aigoo! Aku akan jadi ayah! Aku harus segera sampaikan ini pada member yang lain, mereka akan jadi paman," jawab Sungmin gugup. "Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. hati-hati di rumah, hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin yang berjalan meninggalkannya. "Dia terlihat gugup, mungkin terlalu senang," gumamnya. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat datar.

..

.

"_Hallo, sexy," _terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari ponsel yang Sungmin genggam.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"_Di kamar hotel yang sudah kita pesan, 1089. Kau sendiri?"_

"Aku sudah di lobby. Aku akan segera naik."

"_Kau… bilang apa pada istrimu tadi?"_

"Menginap di dorm, ada latihan," Sungmin tertawa pelan.

"_Ah, kau pembohong besar, Lee Sungmin."_ Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Aku sudah masuk lift," kata Sungmin.

"_Bagus. Cepatlah, aku merindukanmu."_

"Merindukanku atau sesi bercinta yang panas denganku?" Sungmin terkekeh, dia sangat pandai menggoda jika itu menyangkut tentang nafsu Kyuhyun.

"_Aigoo~~ Tentu saja keduanya. Kau sudah tiba?"_

"Aku sedang menuju kamar kita," jawab Sungmin. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. "Kiri atau kanan?"

"_Kanan,"_ jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah ke arah kanannya seraya mematikan sambungan telfon mereka. Menemukan kamar yang Kyuhyun maksud dan mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, aku merindukanmu," sambut Kyuhyun dan langsung mencium bibir Sungmin saat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Biarkan aku melepas topi dan kacamata ini dulu," tahan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah mundur memberi jarak agar Sungmin bisa melepas semua atribut penyamarannya. Setelah selesai, dia kembali mendekap Sungmin dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Meski setiap hari bertemu, dua bulan tanpa saling menyentuh masih terasa berat bagi mereka. Hanya dengan kesepakatan yang mereka buat inilah mereka dapat saling melepas rindu.

"Oh!" desah Sungmin saat tangan Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku sudah menahannya selama dua bulan. Selalu seperti itu. Jadi kau harus memaklumiku," katanya.

Sungmin tertawa. Dia melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju mini bar di kamar mewah yang mereka sewa ini. "Tentu saja aku maklum. Aku sudah bertahun-tahun bersamamu."

Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin. Memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Aku merindukan Minimi kekasihku," bisiknya.

"Setiap hari juga bertemu," kata Sungmin. Dia menuangkan segelas air dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Tapi itu bukan kekasihku. Itu Sungmin hyung, rekan kerjaku. Kekasihku hanya malam ini. Sekali dalam dua bulan," sahut Kyuhyun. dia mengecupi leher Sungmin pelan-pelan.

Sungmin terpejam. Hanya kecupan Kyuhyun yang membuat libidonya naik drastis dengan cepat. Sungmin hanya pasrah menumpukan badannya pada Kyuhyun saat tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bajunya. Bergerak naik melewati perutnya, menuju dadanya dan bermain di sana.

"Selalu tidak sabaran," kekeh Sungmin.

"Mana bisa aku sabar," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah, aku juga tidak sabar. Aku merindukanmu," Sungmin balas berbisik dan berbalik, menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Mau mandi dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Berdua?"

Sungmin tersenyum menggoda Kyuhyun. "Tentu…"

..

.

Mata Kyuhyun setengah terpejam menaham kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Meski begitu, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sungmin yang terlonjak-lonjak di atas tubuhnya. Wajah Sungmin tak kalah terlihat ke enakan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, desahan tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya bertumpu pada dada Kyuhyun agar lebih leluasa bergerak.

"Apa senikmat itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"T-tentu, selalu senikmat ini," jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

Sungmin bergerak pelan-pelan saat ini. Merasakan bentuk kesejatian Kyuhyun di dalam holenya baik-baik. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Lebih cepat?" tanya Sungmin.

"Y-ya-ah," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tiba-tiba bergerak dengan cepat. Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah dan melihat penyatuan dirinya dengan Sungmin. Saat dia merasa menumbuk suatu titik, Sungmin menjerit tidak karuan. Kyuhyun menahan pinggang Sungmin, dia ingin Sungmin berteriak seperti tadi.

"Biar aku…" desah Kyuhyun. Dia membalikkan posisi, menidurkan Sungmin. Diangkatnya kaki Sungmin tinggi-tinggi, dan menumbuk hole Sungmin berkali-kali.

Sungmin semakin menjadi. Teriakannya semakin keras. Wajahnya semakin merah menahan nikmat.

"Oh!" desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Berkali-kali dia menumbuk titik yang sama sampai Sungmin meminta ampun. Meski begitu, Sungmin akan tetap protes saat Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dia sudah di ujung, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Dengan beberapa kali hentakan terakhir, mereka berdua berteriak bersamaan.

Kyuhyun terhempas di atas tubuh Sungmin. Mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Ini malam terbaik," gumam Kyuhyun. "Kau semakin ketat saja."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Kau selalu hebat."

"Kau lelah?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku masih ingin lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Oh, kekasihku sedang liar malam ini."

Sungmin ikut terawa. Dia meremas rambut Kyuhyun pelan. "Ayolah, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku merindukanmu, malam ini lebih dari biasanya."

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kau akan seperti ini jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Ceritakan padaku. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Bercinta dulu, baru aku cerita."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji, Kyuhyun…"

..

.

"Jika kita menikah, kau ingin menikah dimana?" tanya Sungmin. Tangannya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang tidur di atas perutnya.

"Belanda saja, lalu tinggal di sana," jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin tinggal di apartemen atau rumah?"

"Tentu saja rumah, dengan halaman yang luas. Agar nanti anak-anak kita bisa bermain sepuasnya."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau ingin punya anak?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kita bisa melakukan penanam rahim."

"Tidak, terlalu beresiko. Jangan membahayakan dirimu."

"Adopsi saja, yang masih bayi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Tapi jika istrimu hamil, kita tidak mungkin menikah."

Sungmin tersentak. Sejak tadi, ini hal ini yang dia hindari. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau di cap suami tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Kyu…"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Hidup berdua denganmu. Menghabiskan sisa umurku bersamamu. Membesarkan anak-anak kita. Menunggumu pulang kerja di rumah sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kita. Tidak bisakah?"

Kyuhyun diam dan duduk dari tidurnya. "Kau sudah menikah, Min. Bukankah kita sudah bicara tentang ini?"

"Aku memang sudah menikah dan tidak sebahagia jika bersamamu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit menatap Sungmin. "Min, ada apa?"

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kyuhyun aku ingin menikah denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin yang semakin bulat. "Tapi Min—"

"Hiks-aku ingin menikah denganmu…"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sebutir air mata baru saja lolos jatuh ke pipinya.

"Tapi mana mungkin, hiks. Tidak mungkin, Kyu. Sekuat apa pun keinginanku untuk bersama denganmu sekarang sudah tidak mungkin lagi!" Sungmin semakin menangis.

"K-kenapa? Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, secepat kilat dia menarik Sungmin masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak sebahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Hiks-aku tidak pernah sebahagia bersamamu. Tapi—"

"Kita akan terus bersama, aku janji. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersamamu. Kita akan menikah, aku tidak akan mencari gadis mana pun. Aku berjanji."

"Andwe! Andwe!" sahut Sungmin cepat. Dia menggeleng sekuat tenaga sampai Kyuhyun harus menahan lehernya. "Kau harus mencari gadis itu secepatnya! Secepatnya!"

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin bersamaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Tangannya memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Dia… dia hamil, Cho Kyuhyun. Wanita yang ku nikahi itu, hamil. Dia mengandung anakku."

Dalam hidup Kyuhyun sudah tiga kali dia merasa malaikat maut datang dan akan membawanya pergi. dua diantaranya adalah karena Sungmin. Pertama saat Sungmin bilang akan menikah dan ini adalah yang kedua.

Sungmin semakin terisak dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Se-selamat, Sungmin-ah," bisik Kyuhyun.

Tangisan Sungmin semakin menjadi. "Aku tidak ingin ucapan selamat darimu, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung telanjanng Sungmin meski tangannya sudah bergetar hebat. "Lalu kau mau aku mengatakan apa?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Ja-jadi ini malam terakhir?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Andwe! Andwe! Andwe, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon!" serunya. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Sungmin-ah—"

"Ku mohon, Cho Kyuhyun, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

XXX

Ini hari yang lain. Malam yang lain setelah kejadian Sungmin menangis histeris dalam pelukannya. Sejak malam itu Kyuhyun masih belum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Waktunya dihabiskan di dalam kamar bersama berbotol-botol bir.

"Kyuhyun," seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Hn," sahutnya. Dia kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, Noona."

Ahra mengelus kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang. "Mau ku siapkan?"

"Nanti saja."

"Kau mau bercerita?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra. Meyakinkan diri apa Noonanya akan paham dengan masalahnya.

"Tentang Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan beranjak duduk.

"Beritanya sudah keluar. Bukan dari Sungmin, dari istrinya. Seperti dulu."

"Wanita itu memang tidak pernah bisa menahan diri. Dia tidak pernah pikir panjang."

"Noona tau kalian masih berhubungan."

Kyuhyun menatap Ahra sedikit terkejut.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sayangku," kata Ahra lembut seraya mengelus punggung tangan Kyuhyun. "Jika dunia menghakimimu, kau tau Noona yang akan berdiri di baris paling depan untuk membelamu. Kapan pun."

Kyuhyun memeluk Ahra secepat yang dia bisa. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ahra. "Aku… aku sangat mencintainya, Noona."

Ahra mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha membuat adik kesayangannya itu merasa nyaman.

"Aku rela melakukan apa pun asal dia bahagia. Aku rela dia menikah dengan wanita itu dan menemuiku diam-diam. Aku rela melakukan apa pun. Kami membicarakan pernikahan malam itu, dia bilang dia akan menceraikan istrinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. tapi—"

"Cho Kyuhyun, menangislah," bisik Ahra.

Tangis Kyuhyun pecah, dia memeluk Ahra semakin erat. "Aku… hanya mencintainya…"

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua egois. Semakin lama kalian menjalani hubungan seperti ini, maka kalian akan semakin sakit. Kyu, sudah saatnya kau berhenti merelakan dirimu disakiti. Jika kau mencintainya, kau harus melepasnya. Rasa sakit pasti akan hilang perlahan, Kyu."

"Noona, aku—"

"Kau pasti bisa hidup tanpa dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Hey, kau masih akan terus bertemu dengannya. Kalian masih akan bersama-sama meski bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Aku akan semakin sakit melihatnya jika sudah bukan milikku lagi, Noona!"

Ahra mengelus kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Jika kau ingin menyembuhkan luka, buat dirimu terbiasa. Kalian saling mencintai karena terbiasa bersama. Jika kalian ingin berhenti mencintai, kalian harus terbiasa tidak saling mencintai. Perlahan, Kyu. Noona yakin kau bisa, perlahan."

Kyuhyun hanya diam terisak. Bayangan seluruh waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Sungmin berkelebat dalam benaknya. Tawa Sungmin, wajah muram Sungmin, ekspresi menggemaskan Sungmin, wajah Sungmin saat marah, saat mereka bercinta, saat Sungmin kesal karena sifat kekanakannya.

"Sungmin harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas pernikahannya, Kyu. Dia harus bisa bertanggung jawab atas pilihan yang sudah dia buat. Dan kau, kau harus belajar untuk menemukan orang lain yang bisa mencintaimu lebih dalam. Wanita yang akan mendampingi kalian mungkin tidak akan merasakan cinta sesempurna cinta yang kalian punya. Tapi suatu saat, kalian akan sadar bahwa mereka mencintai kalian dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kalian akan luluh, percayalah pada Noona."

Membayangkan Sungmin menggendong anak-anaknya membuat dada Kyuhyun semakin sesak. Bukankah mereka akan memiliki anak juga? Bukan anak dari hasil pernikahan Sungmin dan wanita itu atau Kyuhyun dengan gadis lain. Anak mereka. Bukankah Sungmin akan menunggunya pulang kerja di rumah mereka yang berhalaman luas sembari menyiapkan makan malam?

"Kau pasti kuat, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini. Bukankah kau sudah menyerahkan jalan hidupmu pada takdir? Cho Kyuhyun, meski pun sakit seperti ini, ini adalah takdirmu…"

XXX

Sungmin setengah berlari saat mendengar Cho Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan rumahnya pagi itu. Sungmin bersyukur istrinya baru saja pergi ke rumah ibu mertuanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat begitu tau Kyuhyun menunggunya di luar. Sudah berhari-hari dia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Kabar yang dia dengar Kyuhyun mengurung diri di kamar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bagi Sungmin, alasan Kyuhyun seperti itu adalah dirinya.

"Kyu!" seru Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pagarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hai, hyung," sapanya.

Sungmin bergegas membuka pintu pagarnya. "Masuklah," ajaknya.

"Istrimu di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, dia baru saja pergi ke rumah ibu mertuaku. Eommanya," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk saat pagar terbuka dan menyerahkan bungkusan besar pada Sungmin.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Susu ibu hamil, beberapa suplemen untuk istrimu dan untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seraya menghela nafas. "Seperti aku tidak mampu membelinya saja."

"Tentu saja berbeda. Ini kan dariku," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin membukakan pintu rumahnya. "Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan minum."

..

.

Kyuhyun berdiri menghadap taman belakang rumah Sungmin. Rumah ini cukup asri dan terasa hangat. Halaman belakangnya cukup luas dan sangat teduh. Sungmin sudah memiliki rumah impiannya sendiri, batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau ingin berdiri di sana atau bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik, Sungmin berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegang nampan berisi dua cangkir teh yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Halaman belakang rumahmu cukup luas," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meletakkan nampan yang dipegangnya ke atas meja dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. berdiri berdampingan dengan pemuda yang selalu terlihat tampan itu.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku tidak mendengar kabarmu beberapa hari ini," tanya Sungmin, kentara sekali nada khawatir dari kalimatnya.

"Berfikir," jawab Kyuhyun. Matanya menerawang menatap langit cerah pagi itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman penuh luka.

"Lee Sungmin, setelah kakiku melangkah keluar dari rumahmu hari ini, kita akan berakhir," kata Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat saat mengatakan itu. "Aku mungkin terlihat sangat kuat saat mengatakan ini tapi aku yakin kau tau apa yang ku rasakan."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, menekan perasaan gelisahnya.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin untuk digenggamnya. Sebuah senyuman simpul menghiasi wajahnya. "Tangan kita masih akan terus bertaut seperti ini, aku berjanji. Aku masih akan terus tersenyum selembut ini padamu, aku berjanji. Aku akan tetap berdiri disampingmu seperti hari ini, aku berjanji. Jika kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada seperti biasanya, aku berjanji. Tapi—" Kyuhyun memberi jeda. Menatap Sungmin lagi. "Bukan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun kekasihmu. Tapi sebagai Cho Kyuhyun, dongsaengmu."

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya terkunci pada manik mata Kyuhyun yang penuh luka.

"Sudah saatnya kita benar-benar menyerah pada takdir, Sungmin. Aku sudah siap benar-benar menyerahkan diriku pada garis yang sudah ditakdirkan. Pada garis tangan yang sudah Tuhan siapkan untukku."

"Kyu—"

"Kita harus bahagia, sekali pun kita tidak bersatu. Kau harus bahagia atas hidupmu sekarang ini meski tidak bersamaku, aku pun begitu. Jangan menjauh, biarkan aku terbiasa dengan luka hingga perlahan memudar. Jangan kasihani aku meski aku memohon padamu. Jangan melihatku ke belakang dan memelukku meski kau lihat aku berlutut menangisimu. Jangan lakukan apa pun, hanya biarkan aku terbiasa. Lee Sungmin, arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Air matanya sudah turun membasahi pipinya.

"Kau harus lebih kuat jika ingin aku kuat. Kau harus bahagia jika ingin aku bahagia. Arraseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi. Satu isakan kini lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku agar kau mengerti bahwa kita pasti akan bahagia meski tidak bersama. Kita tidak berpisah, Min. Aku berjanji. Kita hanya harus membunuh perasaan kita."

"Kyu-hiks…" Sungmin maju selangkah. Memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. "Maafkan aku. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Setelah kakiku melangkah pergi dari rumahmu, kita sudah tidak punya salah satu sama lain. Luka yang gores di hatiku pun akan ku maafkan."

"Kyu—"

"Berbahagialah, Lee Sungmin. Kau harus berbahagia bersama anakmu nanti. Ceritakan padanya tentang Paman Kyuhyun yang juga sangat bahagia atas kehadirannya. Aku akan menghapus rasa cintaku padamu dan menggantinya dengan mencintai anakmu."

Sungmin semakin terisak.

"Saat aku melangkah pergi dari rumah ini, aku juga akan melangkah pergi dari hidupmu, Lee Sungmin. Aku berjanji akan bahagia, aku berjanji…"

XXX


End file.
